


Hit!!!

by lokatiemidze



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bleeding, Fanfiction, Fluffy Ending, Hit, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Revenge, Shizaya - Freeform, angry, drrr - Freeform, durarara - Freeform, kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya gots hit by some stranger and when Shizuo saw his bleeding face gots angry and takes revenge.fluffy fanfic about caring Shizuo and sulking Izaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn’t know what should i write about and asked my friend to tell me word :d she told me ‘hit’ so i made Another fluffy fanfic about it^_^ enjoy

Izaya smacked the door really hard and went in. He knew that he was alone. He started to undress angrily while cursing laud. He was really iritated, his face was hurting and bleeding. Some shitty boxer hit him really hard and then said that he made a mistake because Izaya looked like some bastard that he knew . He didn’t even say sorry and disappeared while Izaya was still unconscious.

His face was killing him but the thought of that, he didn’t hit him back or said anything was destroying him more. He wanted revenge . Izaya was about to go beth when someone grabbed his back and kissed him on the neck.  
He shuddered and hit the person who was touching him. He knew that he was alone so who the fuck was touching him?

“I~za~yaaa what the fuck? “said Shizuo who got hit

” wha… Shizu-chan what are you doing here? “he asked with concussion

” you gave me spare key and said that could go here whenever I wanted so I got bored and now I’m at your house…. What’s with the face? “

He touched Izaya’s face gently and get really pissed. He was thinking about who did it while getting more and more angry.

"just some shitty bastard thought that I was another person and hit me this hard, while I was unconscious he got away and Damn it really hurts”

“ how he looked like? Where did it happened?” he asked and went to get some ice

“I think he was a boxer, Next to sushi bar… Ah thanks ” he said and put ice that Shizuo gave on his face” you are really good at taking care of me “ he laughed

“what are you laughing about? That bastard got away like that” he said with full of hate

“so it’s my foult? ” asked Izaya who got angry at his boyfriend

His face was hurting and he already was feeling angry. Now he thought that Shizuo would take care of him and make him relax but it was only dream. Now he was sulking more because of Shizuo.

“ you should go, I’m going to take a bath and then rest . you will disturb me! ” he said without looking at his lover and went to beth

Shizuo got more angry and left the house. He wanted to make Izaya happy and went to his house but now this happened. It wasn’t a lucky day for him or for his lover. He wanted to kill that bastard who touched Izaya,it looked as Shizuo was angry because some guy touched his love and not because someone hit him . maybe it really. was like that… And now he iritated Izaya more.

He looked aside and saw guy who looked like a boxer. His heart was telling him that it was that bastard. So he grabbed sign ‘stop’ without thinking and threw it at him. That boxer fell on the ground and he started to bleed, Shizuo walked toward him and punched him really hard, then he grabbed his leg and throw him on the bus. Then he felt that it was enough and walked away.  
…

After two days Shizuo and Izaya were eating together at sushi bar. They already made up and Izaya’s face was getting better. When they walked out, Izaya saw that boxer who was In bandages and couldn’t walk by himself. When he saw Shizuo he started to shout and asking to go to other side.

Izaya looked at his lover who was staring at the sky. Then he smiled and took his hand.

“thanks Shizu-channnn"he said it in lovely voice and pressed his body towards him

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading^^


End file.
